


The journal*dramatic pause*

by YouFOh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFOh/pseuds/YouFOh
Summary: Hey people! Welcome to my marauders era journal. It started in sixth year before The Prank.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	The journal*dramatic pause*

**Hello there and welcome to this lovely journal, hosted by your truly: Moi ;)**

_ James this isn’t a talkshow, its a book and you aren’t the main character you git _

**_Moony why of course its a talkshow, don’t be a prat_ **

_ Sirius..Are you fucking serious? OH SHIT I WROTE THAT IN INK DELETE DELETE _

_ Sirius stop grinning _

_ I swear on merlins bloody beard stop grinning _

Can we just get on with this you daft idiots

**_Oh snivelly you’re here too_ **

Can we please start

**Anything for you lily :)**

_ Alright then JAMES lets restart, _

_ I’m Remus Lupin, also the only sane person here _

**_SUP’, SIRIUS BLACK wink, wink_ **

_ Sirius this isn’t your personal Find-Me-a-date book and anyway you have a girlfriend _

no comment and I’m Lily Evans

**A.K.A The most beautiful, talented, willyougooutwithme, wonderful, amazing, willyougooutwithme, special gorgeous witch alive**

**_We fucking get it James_ **

Sorry but I don’t date arrogant toe rags

Burn

You’re one to talk Severus

_ And the famous Evans glare intensifies by the way that Severus Snape _

**_HE’S ALSO A SNIVELLY LITTLE GIT_ **

I swear if you call me that one more time-

**_SNIVELLUS THE SNIVELLY GIT_ **

**Soooooo**

**I’m James Potter and you should totally go out with me ;)**

For gods sake no

Cough cough, Loser

**_Back at ya_ **

Whatever, at least I’m not a spoiled little brat

**_You wanna go?_ **

Sure lets go and I’ll beat your ass

Your second?

**_James, your’s_ **

I don’t need one I can beat you just fine

**_Whatever I don’t need James_ **

**_You, me duel right here in the courtyard_ **

Gladly

Can’t we go 5 minutes without an argument between you two?

_ No _

**No**

**Sirius says: And I second that and Snivelly agrees**

I’m leaving

**Did you see Lily throw the journal to us?**

_ How appalling _

**Are you being sarcastic?**

**…**

**Lets just watch the duel**

**-**

_ Okay after a short hexing break which resulted in Lily having to break up Snape who was covered in warts and Sirius who was throwing up frogs: basic spells, not very creative and just calling Snape Snivellus wasn’t very creative either. I mean come on if you’re going to insult someone at least do it right! _

**Leave it to Remus Lupin to comment on someone’s insults and hexes on how “Basic” they were**

_ Ha ha how funny anyhow this is completely pointless so if you have anything interesting to say _

**Wanna go get some food?**

_ Sure and tune in for next time- SHit JAMES NOW I THINK ITS A TALK SHOW _

\----------------------------

That was so fun to write! It’s so nice making a comedy pic and insert questions for any of us, see your next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Give them questions!!!!


End file.
